Dead?
by Smeakr
Summary: Walking home after work Riza meets an unexpected person. What happens to her? Will Roy cope with it? ROYAI!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is a story that I'm writing with my sister's help. So please enjoy!!!!)**

**This is a few years after the movie and, cause I'm cool like that, Hughes is alive, and Ed and Al are still in Amestris.**

It was a normal day in Furhrer Roy Mustang's office. With everyone off doing what they are told to... except Roy. For he is sleeping at his desk, like usual.

Riza Hawkeye came into the office, a stack of papers in her hands, a huge stack of papers. Upon seeing her superior asleep, she sighs and drops the papers on his desk, right in front of his head. They landed with a loud thud.

Roy wakes with a start yelling, "I didn't do it!!!" He then sees Riza in front of him and sighs in relief but seeing the paperwork in front of him he sighs in annoyance. "Do I have to?"

"Yes sir." She replies.

Mustang groans in annoyance and was just about to start on the paperwork when...

"YO ROY!!!" A voice that belonged to none other then Maes Hughes yelled as he burst into the room.

"What do you want Hughes?" Roy asked angerly.

"I got some new pictures. You wanna see?" He replies.

"Not really...."

"Awe.. Y'know you do!" Hughes then shoves pictures in Roy's face.

"Brigader General. Please leave the Furhrer to his paperwork." Riza demands.

"Awe." Maes whines. "Don't you want to see them too?"

"No sir." She replies.

Maea Hughes leaves in a fit of sadness.

"Thank you Hawkeye." Roy sighs in relief.

Hawkeye nods her reply. "Get to work sir."

Roy's lower lip slipped out in a pout, "Awe, can't I do that later? Please Riza!"

"It's Hawkeye sir. And no. Now get to work." Riza growls.

"Yes ma'am."

....

Night has fallen and everyone is about to head home. Well everyone except Riza Hawkeye that is, since she has to stay and finish Mustang's unfinished paperwork.

At about midnight, the paper work was finally finished, well the stuff that was due the coming day.

Stretching, she stands up and walks out of the office towards the front door to Central Command Center. After locking up, Riza starts to make the walk home with Hayate beside her.

Since her house was past the Furhrer's house she would have to go past there to get home. But upon getting close to his house she felt as though she was being followed.

Taking in a deep breath Riza continues to walk with her always loyal dog beside her. She's now passing Mustang's house and as usual the house lights are off. Riza looks down at her dog to tell him to go faster to find that Hayate is not walking at her side anymore.

"Hayate?!" She cries.

He is not anywhere in sight.

"Hayate?!"

No reply.

"Hello Riza Hawkeye." A voice says.

....

Roy Mustang arrives home at 10:00 the usual time for him. Deciding he wasn't very hungry tonight. **(A/N: Boy that sounds like someone I know.)**

Sighing, he sits on the couch and lays his head back against the back of the couch. He would've stayed longer but she told him to go home. She shouldn't be the one doing his work but he couldn't argue with Riza Hawkeye for fear that he might get a bullet hole in his head or his desk. If anything he'd rather have a bullet hole in desk, less death that way.

'Time to go to bed.' Roy thought.

He crawls into his bed and falls into a sleep. Not a deep sleep just a sleep. Just over an hour and a half later he is aruptly woken up by a gunshot.

His first thought was, 'Riza.' But that was impossible because she was at home... right?

Running out of his room, he runs down the stairs and out the door to see a horrifying sight before him. He gasps. No! It can't be!!

**CLIFFY!! Sorry I had to do that to you guys for the first chapter. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is part two. Please enjoy.**

**Sorry I forgot to do the disclaimer on the first chapter so,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and trust me if I did Hughes would still be alive like he is in this story XP**

Roy's first thought was, 'Riza.' But that was impossible because she was at home...right?

Running out of his room, he runs down the stairs and out the door to see a horrifying sight before him. He gasps. No! It can't be!!

On the ground is blood, lots of it. And the most horrifying thing of all, Riza's hair clip. The only problem is there is no body but blood leading to where a body was dragged.

Mustang goes to follow the blood when he hears a whimper. Turning, he sees Black Hayate walking out from the bushes.

"Hayate? You ok boy?" Roy asks the dog. Hayate whimpers in reply. "C'mon Hayate, we'll go call Havoc and the others and get them over here."

Heading inside, he calls Jean Havoc, Haymans Breda, Vato Falman, and Kain Feury telling them to get over to his house ASAP.

"Ok," He says to himself. "I'll wait outside for the men to arrive."

Roy walks outside to see Havoc just arriving.

"Hey. What happened here?" Jean asks, pointing to the blood on the ground.

"I'll explain when everyone gets here." Mustang replies. Havoc nods looking concerned.

One by one everyone arrived at Furhrer Mustang's house. When everyone was there the question was asked again.

"So what happened?" Havoc asked again.

Sighing, Mustang starts to explain. "Well, that blood I'm pretty sure is," He gulps, "is Riza's."

Feury gasps. "What do you mean by that Cheif?"

"I mean that Riza's either dead somehwere or she's walking bleeding to death." Roy states. "We need to find her or just asume that she's dead. Which would you prefer?"

The guys all look at each other then back at Mustang. "We're going to find her."

"That's what I thought you guys would say. Let's get looking then." Roy smirks. "Split up and cover more ground."

"Yes sir!"

All the men split up to find some source of a clue as to who they are, although the hair clip is a very good clue, and where they are.

Havoc and Feury decided to follow the blood trail and followed it to a sewer hole.

"Hey Colonel!" Havoc calls.

Seconds later, everyone was around the sewer hole and also the spot where the blood ends.

"Ok... the blood ends here but there's nothing here." Breda states.

"Yeah I can see that." Mustang sighs. "So what can we asume?"

"That it was Riza and she's gone?" Feury asks teary eyed.

"For now yes but we'll wait until later this morning to know whether she really is gone or not." Roy says sadly.

"Yes sir."

Everyone heads home to try and get as much sleep as possible.

...

Furhrer Roy Mustang heaves in a deep sigh as he stands outside his office door. If Riza was going to be there she would've been there long before now. He gulps and walks into his office.

General Havoc and General Breda were already in the office looking depressed.

"She isn't here, is she?" Mustang asks.

"I'm sorry sir but no she isn't." Havoc replies.

"I'll be back." Roy states walking back out the door.

Havoc and Breda sit in silence for a few moments.

"You think he's gonna be ok?" Breda asks.

"Good question. I have absolutly no idea how he's gonna deal with this but he'll have to." Havoc says.

"Yeah but I feel bad for him though." Breda sighs.

"All of Central is going to feel bad for him pretty soon." He also sighs. "I wouldn't blame him if he was in a corner crying right now."

...

"Do you think they've figured it out yet?" A voice questions.

"No. I don't believe they'll figure it out for a long while." Another answers a smirk on their face.

...

Mustang decided to get the news out ASAP so he could go home. Meaning he had to actually attended a meeting in less than five minutes.

Taking in a deep breath minutes later, he walks into the room where the meeting would take place.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." He says, walking into the room.

"Then let's get this meeting started." One man smiles lighty.

"Well, I've called this meeting to discus a very serious matter." Mustang states and takes in another deep breath. "Last night I woke up in my bedroom after hearing a gunshot and after going to investigate, I've confirmed that Brigader General Hawkeye has passed away."

Whispering and mumbling goes through the room.

"And sure it was her?" Another man asks.

"Do you know any other woman who goes home in the middle of the night and wears a hairclip all the time?" Mustang questions holding up the hairclip. "This was found at the scene along with lots of blood. I'm going to need help with funeral and burrial arrangements so I will be having another meeting tomorrow at the same time here. Dismissed."

He decides to wait until everyone else has left to leave. Right before he was going to stand up and walk out the door, Brigader General Hughes came through the door.

"Hey Roy! How'd the meeting go?" Maes asks cheerfully.

"Fine Hughes." Mustang sighs.

"Hey I thought Riza would be with you in here for the meeting. Where is she?" He questions again.

Roy's back stiffens.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you when it happened because I didn't want to disturb your 'family time.'" Mustang states.

"What is it Roy?"

"It's Riza,"

"OH!! Did you propose? And she excepted?! 'Bout time!"

"No Maes. That's not it." Mustang sighs. "Riza, she's.... she's dead."

Maes Hughes, for once in his lifetime, was speechless.

"That's why you called this meeting isn't it?"

Roy nods slowly.

"Well you know I'm here for you whenever you need it." Maes states.

"Yeah I know."

"I have to go home now Roy so don't kill yourself over this. She wouldn't want you to die when you're the best thing that ever happened to this country." Hughes says and walks out the room.

Roy slowly walks down the hallway, in deep thought.

"Sir!" Someone calls.

He looks up to see Havoc motioning for him to come to him.

"Edward is here and he wants to see you." Havoc states.

"Oh great. What does he want?" Roy sighs. **(A/N: He sighs a lot doesn't he?)**

"I have no idea."

"Well I'd better go see him but then I'm going home." Mustang smirks slightly.

"I understand." Jean smiles.

**There is chapter 2. Please review. I really enjoyed reading them. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I love you all!!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything accept the plot. And the books in my room. Plus my Alphonse Elric figure XP.**

Edward Elric sighs angerly.

"Why are we here again Al?" Ed asks.

"You have to give Fuhrer Mustang your report remember?" Al replies, now in his human form.

"Yeah I remember." He sighs.

"Be nice to him." Alphonse demands.

"Yeah I know."

Ed and Al both sit in Mustang's office waiting for him to come in the door.

"Let's make this quick Full Metal. I want to go home." Roy states walking the door and sitting at his desk.

"Hey Mustang? Where's Hawkeye?" Ed asks.

Mustang immediatly looks up at him.

"So you noticed she wasn't here." Mustang says quietly.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Ed asks again. "Or did she take the day off?"

"No Ed she didn`t take the day off..." Roy sighs. "She`s... she`s dead Edward."

Ed and Al both stare in shock.

"What?" The brothers ask.

"As I said she`s dead. Now can we continue.?" Mustang says frustrated.

"We`ll leave so you can go home and get a good nights sleep." Al suggests.

Roy sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I guess that would be a good idea."

"Wait a second. I have one question." Ed states. "How did the best sharpshooter in the military get killed?"

"From how I took it, she was shot from above or a surprise attack." Mustang replies. "Now I have funeral planning early tomorrow morning so I should go home and sleep."

Edward nods, standing up and walks out the door with his brother behind him.

"Brother? What are you planning?" Al questions.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Ed asks back a smirk on his face.

"Oh no. Here we go again."

...

"Havoc!" Mustang calls.

"Yes sir?" Jean asks, walking up to Mustang`s desk.

"I`m going home. And I suggest you do the same." Roy replies.

"Yes sir." General Havoc nods slowly.

"Goodnight Jean."

"Goodnight sir."

Roy Mustang walks out the front door of Central Command in the saddest mood he had ever been in. Arriving home he immediatly goes to bed. Second night not hungry.

Sighing, Roy falls into an uneasy sleep.

After waking up in the morning, he slowly heads into work and towards the room where the meeting would take place.

"All right men let's start planning." Roy says, walking into the room where everyone already was.

An hour later as everyone shuffles out the door, Roy Mustang stays seated in his chair, staring at the paper in front of him.

"This isn't right." Roy mumbles. "Something isn't right."

He sighs deeply, picks up the paper on the desk, and walks out the door, towards his office.

"Sir?" He hears Breda ask.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go home? We can handle it here. That is if you want to go home and relax or drink your heart out." Breda replies.

"I guess I could but I couldn't put that burden on you guys like I did with Hawkeye." Mustang states.

"She chose to stay back and finish the paperwork. She's stubborn and when she has her mind made up, there's no changing it." Breda responds.

Mustang is silent.

"Just go home and catch up on sleep. You need it."

"Yeah, all right."

...

The day of the funeral was a gloomy one and not just and emotional gloomy. The weather was also gloomy.

Roy Mustang had to despretly hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Maes Hughes, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Alex Louise Armstrong were all standing at Roy's side trying to comfort him as best they could.

After the funeral, the only ones left at the grave was Maes and Roy.

"I think it's weird." Roy states.

"What's weird?" Maes asks.

"That Riza, the best sharpshooter in military, was killed."

"Yeah that does seem strange, doesn't it?" Maes nods. "Go home Roy. Get a good nights sleep then we'll see what we can do in the morning."

Mustang nods slowly, takes one last look at the tombstone, and walks away.

...

It has been one month after Riza's death and Roy hasn't found anything that could link to what happened.

He walks slowly into his office, looking down at the floor. "General Rouge?"

Roy Mustang is met with silence. Looking up, he sees the oroboros symbol written in blood on the window.

Gasping he runs behind his desk to see the replacement for Riza on the floor, dead. And the most horrifying thing of all. On his desk, was a gun. But not just any gun, Riza's gun.

**Bloopers**

**Mustang immediatly looks up at him.**

**"So you noticed she wasn't here." Mustang says quietly.**

**"Yeah. Where is she?" Ed asks again. "Or did she take the day off?"**

**"No Ed she didn`t take the day off..." Roy sighs. "She`s... she`s dead Edward."**

**Ed and Al both stare in shock.**

**"EDWARD!!" A person yells glomping Edward. "GLOMP!!!"**

**"CHELSEA!!! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE SUSPENCE SCENE AND AFTER WE WENT FOR BREAK!!!!!" A person from behind the camers yells at her.**

**"I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I just couldn't wait that long." The girl named Chelsea states with a sheepish grin.**

**"Go back outside."**

**"But Paigey.."**

**"Go, now." The girl named Paige replies. (A/N: Also know as ME!!!)**

**"Awe....." Chelsea sighs. (A/N: Also known as my BFF. Her name is CelestraMoon if you want to check out her stories.)**

**"Can we continue?" Edward asks.**

**"Let's just start from the top." **

**Roy and Ed both groan in annoyance.**

**"Take fifty-seven."**

**...**

**There is the third chapter. Please review. I loves reading them. XP!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger on the chapter. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FMA. But I wish I did. lol**

Looking up, he sees the oroboros symbol written in blood on the window.

Gasping he runs behind his desk to see the replacement for Riza on the floor, dead. And the most horrifying thing of all. On his desk, was a gun. But not just any gun, Riza's gun.

"HAVOC!!! GET IN HERE!!" Roy yells.

Immediatly Havoc was walking in the door towards him but stops abrutly upon seeing the oroboros symbol on the window.

"What happened?" Havoc asks.

"General Rouge is dead now." Roy states.

Jean looks on the floor behind the desk to see that his superior was indeed correct.

"Well... crap." Havoc mumbles.

Mustang looks around and at the corner of his eye he spots a note on his desk. Picking it up, he gasps slightly at what it said.

_'Watch your step, Roy Mustang.' - The Humunculi._

"The Humunculi?" Roy says out loud.

Havoc, hearing what Mustang said, grabbed the note and read it for himself. After reading it, he immediatly runs out the door.

"Breda! We need more security around the furhrer's office stat!" Havoc yells.

There was lot's of commotion in the office that day. But Mustang was only concerned about the note in his hands and the oroboros on the window behind him.

"Havoc?" Roy asks when the commotion had calmed down a bit.

"Yes sir?" He replies.

"Do you realize what this could mean?"

"No sir."

"It could mean that Riza is still alive."

...

"You think they figured it out yet?" A voice asks.

"Well you think that would've been a good clue, Envy. I'm pretty sure they have figured it out or are trying to." Another voice states.

"You never know Lust. Humans are simpletons." Envy says.

"So I did a good job?" One other voice asks.

"Yes Wrath you did a very good job." Lust replies.

Envy looks towards the back of the room and looks at a figure sitting on the ground with their head facing the floor tied up. This person had blonde hair.

"And she did wonders with our plan." Lust states with a smirk.

The person on the floor lifts their head to reveal a tear stained face and her redish-brown eyes.

...

"You think Riza is still alive?" Breda asks.

"Yes I do General. Is there a problem with my thinking?" Mustang replies.

"No sir." He replies with hesitation.

"From now on I want you all to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Roy demands.

"Sir." Everyone in the office nods.

All people in the office walk out and go their seprate ways.

Once again, Mustang sighs.

'I knew something wasn't right...' He thinks.

"Sir?" A voice asks.

"Huh?" Mustang looks up to see Fuery in the doorway. "Yes Fuery?"

"I'm going to go take Black Hayate for a walk."

Mustang nods. "Just don't go too far."

Fuery nods back at him and walks out the door, closing the door behind him. Roy takes in a deep breath as he stands up.

"Breda? Havoc?" He calls, walking out the door. Both men look at him. "I'm going home. You can handle things here, can't you?"

"Yes sir." They reply.

"Good." Roy somewhat smiles. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. If anything happens call me."

"Yes sir."

He leaves in a happier mood then when he came in, with the thought that Riza might still be alive.

Reaching his house, he walks in and plops himself down on the couch. Mustang lays down across the couch and takes in another deep breath. He would figure out what was going on, even if it killed him to find out if Riza, his Riza, was still alive.

What his plan was? Well, he wasn't quite sure, but it would come to him... eventually... hopefully. There is a knock at the front door. He stands up, walking to the door. He opens the door, but finds nothing there. Looking around, he still sees nothing, until, at the corner of his eye, he spots another note on the door.

He takes the note off the door, and reads it once it was in his hands.

_'Don't dig too far, Roy Mustang. Someone might get hurt. You'll find out soon enough.' - The Humunculi._

'Someone?' Roy repeats in his head. 'They're probably talking about Riza! But I have to dig... I have to get my Riza back, even if I, myself perish, I have to get her back.'

**Bloopers**

_**'Watch your step, Roy Mustang.' -Your dearest friend Envy.**_

_**"...Okay...?" Roy asks.**_

_**Snickering comes from behind the camera.**_

_**"Envy! I told you to stop that!" Paige yells. **_

_**"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!!" Envy laughs.**_

_**Paige sighs. "From the top."**_

_**--------**_

_**Havoc, hearing what Mustang said, grabbed the note and read it for himself.**_

_**"TRA LA LA!!!!!" Cynthia yells, running across the screen.**_

_**"CYNTHIA!!!! GET OUT!!!!" Paige screams.**_

_**"NO!!" Cynthia cries. "TRA LA LA!!!"**_

_**Cynthia knocks down a background set.**_

_**Paige sighs. "Fix the set and let's roll it again."**_

_**A couple minutes later, the set it all set up.**_

_**"All right. Take 157." Paige says.**_

_**--------**_

_**Havoc, hearing what Mustang said, grabbed the note and read it for himself. After reading it, he immediately runs out the door.**_

_**"MUHUHAHAHAHAHA!!! I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER!!!" Cynthia yells.**_

_**"GET OUT!!" Paige demands.**_

_**Cynthia leaves laughing miniacly.**_

_**"Take 395." Paige sighs.**_

_**--------**_

_**"Breda! We need more security around the Furhrer's office, stat!" Havoc yells.**_

_**"And you need a new girlfriend, STAT!!!" Cynthia retorts.**_

_**Havoc growls at her.**_

_**"Cynthia, get out please." Paige sighs.**_

_**Cynthia shrugs. "Ok."**_

_**"Ok. From the top. Take 602." Paige says.**_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. LOVES YA!! Please review!! **

**OH!! P.s The next chapter will pretty much be a flashback. Y'know what happened to Riza. Just you guys aren't left in the dark about what happened. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Just to remind you this is a flashback chapter of what happened to Riza.**

Stretching, she stands up and walks out of the office towards the front door to Central Command Center. After locking up, Riza starts to make the walk home with Hayate beside her.

Since her house was past the Furhrer's house she would have to go past there to get home. But upon getting close to his house she felt as though she was being followed.

Taking in a deep breath Riza continues to walk with her always loyal dog beside her. She's now passing Mustang's house and as usual the house lights are off. Riza looks down at her dog to tell him to go faster to find that Hayate is not walking at her side anymore.

"Hayate?!" She cries.

He is not anywhere in sight.

"Hayate?!"

No reply.

"Hello Riza Hawkeye." A voice says.

Riza quickly looks behind her to see a figure of someone in the shadows.

"Who's there?" She asks.

The person steps out of the shadows to reveal themself as Envy, the humunculus.

Before anything else could be said, a hard hit from behind knocked Riza Hawkeye out cold.

"Awe, Lust I didn't get to say anything to her face." Envy complains.

"Get over it, Envy." The woman replies.

"Can I eat her Lust?" A plump humunculus asks.

"No Gluttony." Lust replies then smirks. "Not yet anyways."

"Well get her out of the open so we can get this started." Envy demands.

Gluttony picks Riza up by her arms and walks away while Lust climbs up on the roof.

"Ready?" Lust asks.

"Yup." Envy nods.

He quickly changes his form into Riza. Once in her form, Lust pulls out the gun taken from Riza and shoots at 'Riza.'

Wrath comes out of the shadows and pulls 'Riza' along the pavement to drag the blood.

Within minutes of doing so, Lust looks at the door of Furhrer Mustang's house as it slams open and watches as a scene happens. Once seeing the other subordinates arrive, she decides that now was the time to leave.

Lust walks into the hideout to see everyone in seprate areas of the room, all staring at the still knocked out Riza.

"They believe it?" Envy asks.

"Oh they believed it all right." Lust chuckles. "Now all we have to do is wait."

...

Riza's eyes slowly open up to see an unfirmilier enviornment.

"So she finally awakes." She hears a voice cheer.

Turning her eyes towards the voice, she sees Envy.

"How was your nap, Ms. Hawkeye?" He asks.

Riza just glares at him.

"Fine then. Don't answer me." Envy pouts and walks away.

He glares at her once more then walks away, towards Lust, Gluttony, and Wrath.

Riza starts to secretly look around for any way to escape.

'The only way out is past them. But I don't have my guns because they took them from me.' She thinks. 'Roy you had better be looking for me or I will shoot you myself.'

"So who will we be capturing next?" Envy asks.

"Well I was thinking of going down through the ranks and capturing them one by one." Lust replies.

Riza's head pops up and quickly looks over at them.

"Don't touch any of them." She demands. "You've got me. Leave them alone."

"Determaned aren't we?" Envy smirks.

"Just so you know we weren't planning on taking anyone else." Lust states. "But we thought we'd play with your mind a bit."

Riza glares at them.

...

A month later, Riza glances up to see Wrath leaving the room.

"He going to Central Command for a little surprise visit to the Fuhrer." Envy states.

"What're you going to do to Mustang?" Riza growls.

"Oh nothing special. Wrath was given orders to kill anyone who stepped foot into the office while he is there giving Mustang his surprise." He replies.

Envy walks away and Riza starts to hope that Roy Mustang or any of her friends don't walk into the room while the humunculus is in the room.

A while later the humunculus, Wrath, walks back into the room.

"Did they get it?" Lust asks, smoothly.

"Oh they got it all right." Wrath replies. "And I got kill someone too."

Riza takes in a sharp breath, waiting for him to explain who it was.

"It was really fun." Wrath smirks, almost like he knew Riza was waiting for him to tell who.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, Wrath." Envy says. "But now it comes to the part where we lure them all here so we can dispose of all of them at once."

Tears came to Riza's eyes, so that was their plan. Get everyone here so they could kill them all at one time. Guess there is less evidence that way.

A while later, Wrath walks back out of the room.

"Where is he going now?" Riza asks, with a tear-stained face.

"Oh, he's going to Mustang's house for a visit." Lust replies, smirking.

"If he does anything to him, I swear I'll," Riza starts.

"You'll what? At this point you don't have any weapons so you shouldn't be the one threatening." Envy interupts.

He was right. Wrath had taken one of her guns with him the first time he left and her other guns were in the humunculus' possesion. This is not looking good. Not good at all.

...

It only took fifteen minutes for Wrath to return, so obviously he didn`t kill anyone this time.

"This is getting really fun." Envy chuckles. "We should do this more often."

Gluttony looks over to Riza, with his finger in his mouth.

"Lust? Can I eat her now?" He asks.

"Not yet, Gluttony. Just wait until we get everyone else here, then you can eat all you want." The woman replies.

Gluttony sighs as his stomach growls.

"So when are we planning to lure the others here?" Envy asks.

_**Bloopers**_

**Wrath comes out of the shadows and was about to start dragging Riza away when...**

**"WRATH!!!!!!!!!" A voice, we recignize as Cynthia, yell, as she glomps him.**

**"Get her off me, please." Wrath begs.**

**"Cynthia? I told you, you have to wait until after we`re finished shooting to glomp the actors." Paige sighs.**

**A snicker comes from behind the camera.**

**"I`m so sorry. I told her to." Roy Mustang snickers.**

**Paige growls then smirks.**

**"OH NAOMI!!!!" She yells.**

**".....Oh crap." Mustang says.**

**"Yeah?!" Naomi yells back.**

**"Come here!! I`ve got a surprise for you!!!!" Paige smirks.**

**Roy franticly shakes his head no, just as Naomi walks into the room and sees Roy Mustang. Her eyes go as wide as golfballs.**

**"OH MI GOSH!!!!!" She screams, chasing him out the door.**

**"That`ll teach him to mess with my set." Paige nods. "All right people. Let`s roll it again!"**

**--------**

**A month later, Riza glances up to see Wrath leaving the room.**

**Suddenly we hear a scream and not a girl screaming. It was the humunculus, Wrath.**

**"Why is he screaming?" Paige asks. "He`s not supposed to scream."**

**Wrath comes running back through the door he left from with Cynthia right behind him.**

**"Oh boy." Paige sighs. "Well he`s not in the next scene so let`s keep rolling."**

**In the background you hear screams for help but they were ignored.**

**-------**

**"How was your nap, Ms. Hawkeye?" He asks.**

**Riza just glares at him.**

**"Fine then. Don't answer me." Envy pouts and was about to walk away when,**

**"Yeah Riza. Sheesh." Chelsea says.**

**"Dude? It's part fo the script. Don't interupt especially when the camera is on." Paige demands.**

**"Wait. Tha camera is on?" She asks and runs in front of the camera. "Hello fellow people of the world!!!!!!"**

**"Ok that's enough." Paige states dragging her off.**

**"NOOOOOOOOO!! MY FANS NEED ME!!!" Chelsea yells.**

Here is chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Me loves them!!!!

Here is your challenge: Take a guess at when the humunculi are going to lure the others to their hideout. The closest one will get a box of cookies!! XD :D Start guessing. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six.**

**The winner is peaceofmindalchemist. CONGRATULATIONS!!! A box of cookies for you. Hope you enjoy them. XP.**

**But for everyone who tried and guessed here is a cookie for each one of you. XD**

**Please enjoy. **

Roy Mustang sits in his office along with Maes Hughes, Kain Feury, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, and Heymans Breda, thinking. And he is thinking hard.

"So Roy, What you're saying is that you think Riza is still alive?" Maes asks.

"Yes, Maes, I am." Mustang replies. "I got another note last night,"

"What?! And you didn't call us last night?!" Jean Havoc yells.

"No." Roy replies simply. "Anyway, it said not to dig too far or else someone might get hurt i.e Riza."

"Do you think they're trying to tell you something?" Fuery questions.

"That's what I was thinking. The note also said that I'd find out soon enough. When soon enough is? I don't know." Mustang states.

"I get this feeling that it'll be really soon." Falman says.

"Yeah. I do too." Roy nods.

...

During the day, everyone would gather together in Fuhrer Mustang's office so tthey could report anything that had happened. So far nothing had been happening.

During their last meeting of the day before they would all be able to go home when a knock come to the door. All people in the officenlook over to Roy expectantly.

"Uhhhh.....come in?" Mustang shrugs.

After a moment of hesitation the door slowly opens. All people in the room gasp upon seeing the person walking into room.

"R-R- Riza??" Havoc gasps.

Riza walks fully into the room followed by Envy who was holding Riza by the arm.

"Hey Mustang." Envy smirks.

Getting a better look at Riza, Mustang sees that he has tears stains on her cheeks, her eyes are blood-shot, and her hands tied behind her back.

"What to you want?" Maes asks.

"Well I would like you to come with me if you wouldn't mind." Envy replies.

"And why would we do that?" Breda questions.

"Because you wouldn't want anything to happen to Riza, would you?" He smirks.

Everyone glances at Roy in a way to say it's your descion.

"What're you going to do if we do come with you?" Mustang asks.

"You'll just have come and find out." Envy responds.

He glances over to Riza to see her shaking her head slightly in a way of saying 'No. Don't do it. Don't say you'll go.'

Roy sighs. "Fine. We'll go but Maes is the exception. He gets to stay."

"Fine with me. All we wanted was you five anyway." Envy nods.

Riza gets a disapointed look on her face.

"We'll only go if Hawkeye is untied." Breda bargins.

"Fine." Envy sighs.

He reaches behind Riza and unties the rope. Immediatly after she was untied Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and Hughes all run up to her with a group hug.

Maes pulls everyone away from Riza so Roy could get to her. Mustang smiles slightly and gathers Riza into a tight hug. Tears once again come to Riza's eyes.

"You shouldn't have said you all would come." She whispers. "They're going to kill us all."

"They were going to kill you alone and if one dies, we all die together." Roy states in a whisper.

Riza smiles slightly into his shoulder. "Thanks Roy."

"Don't mention it Riza."

"Are we done?" Envy asks, annoyed.

"Yeah I guess." Mustang replies.

Roy entwines his fingers with Riza's as they all walk out the door and smiles at her as she smiles back.

"Oh, Maes?" Mustang questions.

"Yeah Roy?"

"Go home and see your family."

"Yes sir." Maes nods sadly.

Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Mustang, and Hawkeye all walk out of the office, following Envy towards the Humunculi's hideout.

Riza leans over to Mustang's ear. "You have a gun, right?" She asks.

"Yeah. Yours and one of my own. Why?"

"Because they took mine away." Riza replies.

Roy smiles at her and, since she was close to him, kissed her cheek.

"Yeah Roy." Havoc cheers.

Roy and Riza both look to him to see all of the men with wide grins on their faces.

"It's about time." Breda states.

To see everyone smiling was a good moment for them all.

A while later they reach the Humunculi's hideout.

...

Maes Hughes nods, as he sneakily walks back towards Central Command. He had been following Roy's team to see where the Humunculi's hideout was so he could get a team together to go after the Humunculi.

Maes ran towards HQ as fast as he could. He runs into Roy's office to find Edward and Alphonse in the office.

"Hey Hughes. Ummm where's Mustang?" Edward asks.

"Oh. Roy, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and one other person have been kidnapped by the Humunculi and are going to kill them if we don't get a team and get them out of there NOW!" Maes replies.

"I see well you better get a team and Al and I will head down to the hideout to help them out a little." Ed states. "And uh, by the way, who is this 'other person?'"

Maes smirks. "Well this person just happens to be Riza Hawkeye. She just happened to be kidnapped by the Humunculi for the whole time we were looking for her."

"Well, we had better get down there and help them out then." Alphonse says.

After Maes had told the brothers where to go, he went to get a team of soldiers for battle.

...

Roy's team all sit in a jail cell and all five of them sit in a corner, close together. They are all like family so how close they are sitting to each other didn't matter to any of them.

"So this is the last time we're going to see any of the others?" Fuery asks.

Mustang sighs. "Possibly."

"What do you mean possibly?" Jean Havoc questions suspiciously.

"Oh Maes knows where the Humunculi are hiding out and has gone to get a team of soldiers." Roy replies.

"What? How?" Riza asks. looking up at him.

"Oh y'know the small un-noticable wink that I gave him, said for him to follow and get some help after finding out where the hideout was." He smirks.

"Nice." Breda nods, smiling.

"I know. That's why I'm the Fuhrer." Mustang says.

"Sure." Riza rolls her eyes.

_**Bloopers**_

**Maes ran towards HQ as fast as he could. He runs into Roy's office to find Edward and Alphonse in the office.**

**"EDWARD!!!!!!" Chelsea yells glomping him.**

**"GET HER OFF!!!!!!" Ed yells.**

**"Chelsea? Get off of Edward." Paige demands from behind the camera.**

**"But why?" She asks.**

**"Because I told you, you can glomp the actors, a.k.a Edward, after the scene is over." Paige states.**

**"Ok fine." Chelsa pouts, walking off the set.**

**"All right let's try this scene again." Paige sighs. "Take 11. And action!!"**

**---------**

**Maes smirks. "Well this person just happens to be Riza Hawkeye. She just happened to be kidnapped by the Humunculi for the whole time we were looking for her."**

**"I KNEW IT!!!!!!" A voice yells.**

**"Oh no. Hayden not you too." Paige sighs. **_**(A/N: Hayden is another one of my friends from across the street.)**_** "Hayden? How did you get in here?"**

**"Oh. Cynthia invited me." He smiles.**

**"That? I kinda figured." She states. "Ok. If you're going to be here, be quiet until I saw cut so we can change the scene."**

**"OK!!" Hayden grins wildly.**

**"Thanks." Paige says. "Take 17. And action!"**

**---------**

**"Oh y'know the small un-noticable wink that I gave him, said for him to follow and get some help after finding out where the hideout was." He smirks.**

**"Roy!? I didn't know you liked Maes in that way!!!" Cynthia gasps.**

**"CUT!!" Paige yells. "Cynthia? I told Hayden to be quiet if he was going to be here and that goes the same for you too."**

**"Oh.... Well you never said that!!!" She whines.**

**"Well I'm saying it now. Please quiet down so we can finish this scene." Paige demands.**

**"Ok." Cynthia nods.**

**"Take 27. And action." Paige yells.**

There you are. The next chapter is going to be the fighting chapter so look forward to that. Please review because me loves to read them!!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven. This may be the last chapter if not then it'll be the next chapter. So sorry It took so long but I had lots of stuff going on and then I had slight writers block but anyway Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, that is unless you want to count my manga and the figurine. XP Because that's mine.**

Edward and Alphonse run in silence towards the Humunculi's hideout or in other words where Maes told them to go.

"Is this the place?" Ed asks.

"This is Hughes told us to go. So I would asume so." Alphonse replies.

"All right. Let's get in there." Ed sighs and Al nods back at him.

"How are we going to get in?" Al asks.

"Not through the front door that's for sure." He replies. "So I guess I'll make one." Ed smirked.

Clapping his hands together, Ed makes a door in the wall and both brothers quietly enter through the 'door' in the wall.

"What are we supposed to do?" Al asks.

"Distract the humunculi until Hughes can get soldiers here." Ed shrugs. "We'll just keep watch until they get here unless the humunculi decide to do something to Mustang's crew."

Al nods and they both continue to silently walk into the hideout.

...

"Do you think they're coming?" Fuery questions.

"Of course they are." Roy replies, giving him a light smile.

Mustang wraps his arms around Riza, who is sitting in his lap, and lays his chin on her shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you she liked you?" Jean smirks.

"Yeah, you did." Roy nods, tightening his grib on her and smiling at everyone in the room.

Riza lays her head on Mustang's chest and sighs silently with a smile. If this was going to be her last moment with the team at least it is a good last moment. She sees Havoc and Breda smirking at her.

"What?" She questions.

Their smirks grow wider.

"Ok, ok. You guys told me too and I didn't believe you. I'm sorry. Happy?" Riza sighs.

"Yes quite." Jean replies.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the hall. All occupents in the room took a sharp breath in. The door opens and Envy walks in, smirking.

"It's time!!" Envy cheers.

"Yay.." Havoc cheers back sarcasticly.

"Come with me." Envy demands.

All of Mustang's team stood up and starts to follow Envy towards the other Humunculi.

"Hello Ms. Hawkeye." Lust says to her as they all walk in.

"Hi." Riza replies, without emotion.

"So everybody ready?" Envy asks.

"Not really." A voice replies.

All people look to the source of the voice to find Edward Elric standing in the doorway.

"OI!! Midget? Why you gotta ruin my fun?!" Envy yells.

Ed's face goes a deep red in anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!!!!!!!!??" He explodes.

"Who else is there?" Envy smirks, only making Ed even more angry.

Mustang shakes his head but then realizes he could use this as a escape distraction. He turns to the others.

"Guys? This is our chance to get out of here." He states.

They all nod and silently start to make their way towards the "door" behind them that was made by Alphonse, who is currently waiting for them to come through the "door".

Reaching the door, everyone goes in one by one. The order was as followed: Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, and Heymans Breda but once Riza was about to enter, Lust's nails came from behind them and stabs Riza through her arm.

She cries out in pain and her hand immediatly goes up to cover the wound.

"Didn't we tell you? There is no escaping now." Lust smirks.

"Yeah? I beg to differ." A voice states.

All people in the room look towards the source of the voice to find Maes Hughes standing there with a smirk on his face. Suddenly soldiers came from all directions with guns, lots of guns. Maes walks up beside Roy, who is holding Riza tightly, still smirking.

"About time you got here." Mustang growls.

"Well sorry." Maes rolls his eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to get 200 soldiers on such short notice?"

The three of them look over at the Full Metal Alchemist to see him chasing after Envy, red with anger.

"You need to get Riza out of here and to a hospital." Maes states.

Mustang nods and looks at the people in the hole. "Havoc? I need you and Fuery to take Riza to a hospital, quickly."

"Yes sir." The two of them nod.

"I'm fine." Riza protests.

"No." Mustang says." You need to go to a hospital and get your arm checked so it doesn't get infected. And I don't want any protests."

She sighs, knowing there was no reason to argue with him, and nods.

Riza reaches up and hugs him. "Please be careful. I don't want to come back after a month to hear you died." Riza demands.

Roy smiles slightly and hugs her back tightly. "Don't worry Riza. Nothing will happen to me while your gone. But you need to go get your arm treated so it won't become infected." He states.

"Yes sir!" She smirks, pulling away and saluting with her good arm.

Mustang laughs and smiles at her. Riza smiles back then reaches up and kisses him softly.

"YO ROY!!?? I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP!!!" Maes yells.

Roy pulls away. "I've gotta go help Hughes so I'll see you later."

"You better." Riza scolds, with a glare.

"C'mon Riza!" Havoc demands, impaitently.

"Coming." She states. "Bye Roy." Roy nods back at her then runs towards Maes to help him as she goes through the door.

"Ok. What'd I miss?" Roy asks Maes as he reaches him.

"Oh not much." Maes replies.

"Then why did you call me, telling me to hurry over here?"

"Because you need to control the men because they are all pretty much the same rank as me." He states.

Mustang clenches his hands and nods slightly. "Well right now they're pretty much attacking the Humunculi so all I have to do is make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Yup." Maes nods, smiling.

...

Edward boils with anger as Envy calls a short comment once again.

'Oh he is so dead.' He thinks.

He transmutes his arms into a blade and runs at the Humunculus then cursing when Envy moves out of the way smoothly.

"Is that all you got midget?" Envy smirks.

Yelling, Ed runs at him again and once again Envy dodges. The Humunculus sends Ed another short comment. That last taunt made Edward snap. Ed runs at him, prepared for Envy to dodge. Once he tries to dodge, Ed slices Envy through his side causing him to stumble.

"AH HA!!! I GOT YOU, FINALLY!!" Ed yells.

"Yeah you got me but I'm not dead." Envy states.

Suddenly, an explosion of fire came out of no where.

"MUSTANG! I HAD IT HANDLED!!!" Ed screams at him.

"Yeah, Ed, I could see that." Mustang smirks.

Ed glares back at his superior then continues to chase after Envy.

...

"Well that was fun." Mustang smirks, after torching Envy.

Maes rolls his eyes, while continueing to watch the show before them. "Y'know, this is getting pretty amusing to watch."

"I know." Roy laughs.

Eventually, all of the Humunculi were destroyed, with little injury to everyone who fought.

"Nice work men." Mustang compliments. "You may all go back to your regular duties."

"Hey? Furhrer Mustang?" A soldier asks. Mustang looks over to him and nods at him to continue. "Tell Hawkeye, it's good to have her back."

"Will do soldier." Roy smiles.

"Which reminds me." Maes says. "You need to go see her while we clean up the mess."

...

"General Havoc? Colonel Fuery?" A man asks.

"Yes?" Havoc replies.

"Brigader General Hawkeye is fine besides a hole in her arm." The doctor states. "Her bandages will need to be changed about twice a day unless needed. Otherwise she is free to go."

"Thank you doctor." Fuery nods.

Riza walks into the room, her arm covered in bandages. Just as Riza walked into the room, Roy Mustang comes running into the room.

"Riza! How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Fine." She smiles. "I just want to go home and see Black Hayate,"

"Then let's go." Mustang smiles back.

He grabs Riza's hand as the four of them walk out of the hospital.

_**Bloopers**_

_**Edward and Alphonse run in silence towards the Humunculi's hideout or in other words where Maes told them to go.**_

_**"Is this the place?" Ed asks.**_

_**"This is Hughes told us to go. So I would asume so." Alphonse replies.**_

_**"All right. Let's get in there." Ed sighs and Al nods back at him.**_

_**"How are we going to get in?" Al asks.**_

_**"Not through the front door that's for sure." He replies. "So I guess I'll make one." Ed smirked.**_

_**Clapping his hands together, Ed makes a door in the wall and as soon as they were about to walk through the 'door', Ed is tackled to the ground,**_

_**"Cut!" Paige yells.**_

_**"I thought Chelsea was banned from the set." Ed grumbles through clenched teeth.**_

_**"...No she wasn't. I just said that she wasn't allowed to glomp the actors, a.k.a you, until the scene was over." She replies.**_

_**"Then get her out of here." Ed demands.**_

_**"Chelsea? If you leave now, Edward will take you out on a date later tonight." Paige says.**_

_**"Really!?!" Chelsea screams.**_

_**"Yeah." **_

_**"Well I should probably go get ready." **_

_**Chelsea quickly runs out the door huming to herself.**_

_**"Well, let's start from the top shall we?" Paige smiles. "And action."**_

_**--------**_

_**Mustang wraps his arms around Riza, who is sitting in his lap, and lays his chin on her shoulder.**_

_**"Didn't I tell you she liked you?" Jean smirks.**_

_**"Yeah, you did." Roy nods, tightening his grib on her and smiling at everyone in the room.**_

_**Riza lays her head on Mustang's chest and sighs silently with a smile. **_

_**"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!!!" A voice screams from behind the camera.**_

_**"Cut." Paige sighs. "Naomi? What are you doing here?"**_

_**"Cynthia invited me." Naomi replies with a sniffle. "I knew I shouldn't have come. I knew something bad was going to come if i came."**_

_**Paige stares at her in disbelief.**_

_**"I'll just leave now." Naomi sniffles.**_

_**She walks out the door.**_

_**"Anyway." Paige says. "Back to your places. And action."**_

_**-------**_

_**"AH HA!!! I GOT YOU, FINALLY!!" Ed yells.**_

_**"Yeah you got me but I'm not dead." Envy states.**_

_**Suddenly, an explosion of fire came out of no where.**_

_**"MUSTANG! I HAD IT HANDLED!!!" Ed screams at him.**_

_**"Yeah, Ed, I could see that." Mustang smirks.**_

_**"EDWARD!!!!!!" Someone cries.**_

_**"Oh no." Ed groans.**_

_**"Cut." Paige sighs.**_

_**"Where are you taking me for our date?!" Chelsea yells. "I need to know so I can get ready."**_

_**"Where exactly am I taking her?" Ed whispers to Paige.**_

_**"I don't know. You're the one taking her." Paige replies.**_

_**"You were the one who said I would take her."**_

_**"Just say something to her or she'll come and get you and trust me she will."**_

_**"Wear something formal!" Ed yells back.**_

_**"OKAY!!!" Chelsea screaches.**_

_**"You are so finding somewhere formal for me." Ed glares.**_

_**"Put it on my tab." Paige rolls her eyes. "Places!! And action."**_

_**-----**_

_**There you are. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the last. **_

_**Please review and tell me how I'm doing. :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight a.k.a the final it took that long but homework was being mean to me and then I got sick and didn't really have too much energy to really type anything. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters in this fic except my OC's in the bloopers. **

**Please enjoy.**

Three days have past since the encounter with the humunculi and everything seems to be getting back into order. Roy Mustang ignoring his paperwork or in other words sleeping was now back to normal. But hearing the safety coming off of a gun immediatly makes him wake up.

"I'm awake and was just about to get to work." He states.

"Really now?" Riza asks.

"Yes." Roy nods.

"Then you wouldn't mind me going and getting another stack." She smirks.

"NO!! Uh... I'll just get to work." He gulps.

"That would probably be best."

Roy sighs as he grabs his pen off of the top of the desk and continues to sign the paperwork. About two hours later, Roy looks up at the clock.

"Riza? It's 12:00. Can we go eat lunch?" Roy whines.

She sighs. "Fine, but first you have to help me change the bandage."

"Ok." He nods.

Mustang stands up and walks over to her, as she grabs the new bandages out of her desk drawer and places them on her desk. After removing her coat, Mustang slowly starts to remove the soiled bandages.

"Well it looks better then it did yesterday." He states, smiling up at her.

"Gee, thanks I didn't realize." Riza jokes as Roy slightly glares at her.

Just then Jean Havoc walks into the room but stops seeing his superiors.

"I was just... uh.. coming in to request a lunch break." He stumbles.

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll down in a minute." Roy replies.

"Thank you, sir." Havoc smiles, closing the door. "Hey guys!! We are allowed to go for lunch!!" He yells at the other subordinates.

"He is so loud." Mustang chuckles.

"Did you just figure that out?" Riza asks, as Roy starts wrapping the clean bandage around her arm.

"No, I've known for a long time." He replies.

A whine interupts them.

"Oh sorry Hayate." Riza smiles down at the dog.

Roy stands up, walks towards the door and opens it. "Why don't you go find Fuery, Hayate?"

Hayate looks up at his master to wait for her ok.

"Go ahead." Riza nods at him.

Although it wasn't really possible, it looked as though Hayate was smiling as he barked his thanks and ran out the door to go find Fuery.

Mustang blinks. "Ok, let's get this done so I can eat."

Closing the door, he walks back towards her and continues to wrap the bandage but stopping every time he sees her wince. Eventually, he finishes.

"All right. Let's go eat then." Riza says.

Smiling, Roy grabs her hand and practicly drags her towards the cafeteria.

"You sit Riza. I'll get your food." He grins, walking away.

Riza sighs sitting beside Havoc and her other subordinates.

"Isn't he just so sweet." Havoc sighs, teasingly.

She glares at him slightly but then smirks at him.

"What was that Havoc? I didn't hear you." She smirks, placing a hand on her gun.

"Uhhhhhh..... Nothing! It was nothing." He says, wide-eyed.

"That's what I thought." Riza chuckles.

All her other subordinates burst out laughing at the expense of their friend.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY GUYS!!" Jean cries.

"It looked pretty funny to me." Breda says between laughs.

Havoc starts to pout in a baby-ish way.

"Oh quit being a baby." Breda chuckles.

"I'm not a baby." Havoc protests.

"No offence, Havoc, but you are acting like one at this moment in time." Riza states.

"I thought you would be on my side!" Jean cries.

"I'm just stating the truth." She shrugs.

Moments later, Mustang comes back with his and Riza's lunch.

"Thank you." Riza smiles, reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aweeeee." Havoc and Breda sigh but stop after recieving a glare from both Mustang and Hawkeye. "Sorry..." The two mumble.

Kain Fuery and Vato Falman both chuckle at their friends.

"Well hurry up and eat because we still have paperwork to finish." Riza says.

All the men at the table groan.

"But Riza, we were doing paperwork for hours this morning. Don't we deserve a longer break from paperwork?" Havoc asks, with a whine.

"That is true." Riza muses.

"So does that mean we get a longer lunch break?" Breda questions.

"No." Riza replies. "It means that you'll just have to hurry and get your paperwork done so you can go home early."

All of the men at the table glance at one another before running out the cafeteria.

"I knew that would get them." She thinks, smirking.

...

"YO ROY!!!" Maes yells, running into Mustang's office.

"What do you want Maes?" He sighs. "I'm kinda busy right now."

Maes stares at his best friend in shock. "Roy Mustang? Doing actual paperwork?"

"Shut it Maes." Roy growls.

"Ahhhh, I get it. You're doing this for Hawkeye, aren't you?" Hughes smirks.

"So what if I am?"

"AH HA!!!! SO YOU ADMIT IT!!!!"

"I didn't admit to anything?" Mustang states.

"No... but you implied it!!" Maes cries.

"You are impossible." Roy sighs.

"I know." He smiles. "Sooooo, Roy?"

"....Yeah?"

"Have you proposed yet?" Maes asks.

Roy sighs. "No Maes. I haven't."

Hughes gasps. "BUT WHY NOT!?!?"

"Because. That's why."

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER ROY!!!!" Maes yells. "I thought you had it."

"I do, Hughes." He states.

"Brigadier General Hughes, please leave the Fuhrer to his paperwork." The unmistakable voice of Riza Hawkeye comes from the door.

"All right." Hughes nods and turns to walk out the door but turns around before going fully out the door. "BUT I'LL BE BACK!!"

Riza closes the door behind him. Suddenly someone yells from out in the hall.

"NO HUGHES I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY PICTURES OF YOUR DAUGHTER!!!" The voice was most definiatly Havoc.

Then silence resounded all around the office.

"Finally." Roy sighs.

Riza smiles slightly at him. "Get to work Mustang."

He nods back at her with a smile on his face and continues with his paperwork.

...

The clock chimed. Roy Mustang looks up at the clock to see that it was finally time to go home.

"Finally." He sighs.

"Did you finish?" Hawkeye asks without looking up from her desk.

"Yes, yes I did." Mustang nods in reply.

Riza walks up to his desk and glances at the paperwork.

She blinks, "Wow. For once you actually finished on time." She smiles at him, "You can go home."

He grins widely and runs to grab his coat. But when Riza didn't follow him, he turns to look at her.

"Aren't you coming?" Roy asks.

"I still have a little bit to finish; but you can go home." Riza replies.

"No no no no no. I am not going to go through that again." He states. "I am not letting it happen ever again so I will wait until you are done and I will personally walk you home."

She smiles. "I knew you were going to say that." She sighs. "I only have a couple to finish. It'll only take a minute."

Riza sits back down in her desk and -as she said- it only took her a minute to finish.

"All right. Let's go." She nods.

Roy grabs her coat and places it on her.

"Thank you, Roy." Riza smiles. He smiles, nodding at her.

All of their subordinates had rushed to finish their paperwork so they had left earlier then their superiors. The two of them walk down the stairs and out the doors of Central Headquarters. Tonight was a relitively cold night, but other then that it was a clear night. All the stars had come out from their slumber to say goodnight to the world. Roy glances at Riza from the corner of his eye to see her staring at the stars and smiles.

"You like the sight?" He asks.

"I`ve always loved the stars." She replies. "Every night they`re out, I watch them." She pauses for a second. "When the Humunculi had me captive, I would look at them every night and it`s like they were assuring me that you were still looking or that at least you were trying to figure out what was going on."

Roy smiles, "Well I`m glad the stars could be of some comfort for you."

"Not just some comfort, they were of great comfort." Riza states. "It worried me when Wrath had come back and was excited that he got to kill someone. I thought it was you that he got the `pleasure` of killing and at that moment in time I was so scared that it was you."

"I`m sorry Riza." He says.

"It`s not your fault and it never was." She smiles slightly.

Roy smiles back at her and takes her hand in his. They continue to walk towards Riza`s house with Black Hayate walking right in front of the couple. When reaching Riza`s house, Hayate quickly runs up to the door and starts to bark at it.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" She asks, while unlocking the front door.

Mustang shrugs. "Why not?"

Closing the door behind him, Riza heads towards the kitchen to prepare their coffee. Mustang places himself down onto the couch in the livingroom. Hayate stares up at him from the floor as if begging for permission to come up and sit beside him.

Roy grins at him. "Come on up Hayate."

Hayate`s eyes light up as he jumps up and places his head on Roy`s lap.

"Well Hayate seems to like you." Riza comments, leaning up against the doorframe connecting the small kitchen and living room.

"I thought he always did." Mustang says.

"Well for a while he was afraid of you. It was probably because of your dog speech." She teases.

Roy glares at her. Laughing, Riza walks back into the kitchen and comes back out with two cups of coffee. She plunks herself down onto the couch, beside Roy and hands him his coffee cup.

"Thank you, Riza." He says, kissing her temple.

"You`re welcome, Roy." She nods, smiling at him.

"It's now or never." Roy thinks.

He turns to face her and takes a deep breath in.

"Riza?" Roy asks. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Roy." She nods.

Taking another deep breath, he goes to ask her but gets a nervous feeling in his gut and stops.

"Uhh... Nevermind, it was stupid anyway." Roy states. "It's nothing." He repeats after getting a look from her.

"Ok." Riza shrugs unsure.

All right, so this time he chickened out but next time, he'll get it right.

_**Bloopers**_

**Just then Jean Havoc walks into the room but stops seeing his superiors.**

**"I was just... uh.. coming in to request a lunch break." He stumbles.**

**"Yeah, go ahead. We'll down in a minute." Roy replies.**

**"Thank you, sir." Havoc smiles, closing the door. "Hey guys!! We are allowed to go for lunch!!" He yells at the other subordinates.**

**"YESSSSSSS!!!! LUUUUNCCHH BREEEEAAAAKK!!!!!" **

**"CUT! Chelsea, what are you doing?" Paige asks.**

**"Going for a lunch break. What does it look like?" Chelsea replies.**

**"Not you." Paige sighs, "The people on set."**

**"Oh... B-But I'm hungry!!" Chelsea pouts.**

**"Edo go fetch her some food!" Paige orders.**

**Ed glares at her from where he was sitting behind the cameras.**

**"Why me!?" **

**"'Cause I said so. That's why." Paige smirks.**

**"Fine."  
**

**"YAY YAY YAY!!!" **

**"Okay, and back to places! Action!"**

**--------**

**Roy stands up, walks towards the door and opens it. "Why don't you go find Fuery, Hayate?"**

**Hayate looks up at his master to wait for her ok.**

**"Go ahead." Riza nods at him.**

**Although it wasn't really possible, it looked as though Hayate was smiling as he barked his thanks and ran out the door to go find Fuery.**

**"HAYATEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"**

**Cynthia runs after Hayate out the door, her arms up in the air and a big grin on her face. Ed looks over at Paige, his mouth open about to say something.**

**"Before you even ask, she wasn't banned either." Paige interupts.**

**"Why?" He asks.**

**"Becuase she's my sister, that's why." Paige replies in a 'duh' tone. "Anyways! We need Hayate back. Riza, that's your job."**

**"Hayate!" Riza calls.**

**He comes bounding back immediately, Cynthia not too far behind. Paige grabs Cynthia by her collar and ties her to a chair.**

**"Ok, let's continue. Action!"**

**-------**

**"YO ROY!!!" Maes yells, running into Mustang's office.**

**"YO MAES!!!" Chelsea yells, running in after Maes and glomping him.**

**"Chelsea, get off set! Not you too!" Paige exclaims.**

**She pouts, "But I like Maes. And I wanted to see pictures of his daughter."**

**"You DO!?" Maes cries happily, stars in his eyes, "HERE!"**

**He hands her ten copies.**

**Chelsea grins, stars in her own eyes, "YAY!"**

**"Ok, now get off the set." Paige sighs.**

**"Yes, director, ma'am!!" She chirps, before skipping off set.**

**"Alright, from the top of that scene! Action!"**

**--------**

**Taking another deep breath, he goes to ask her but gets a nervous feeling in his gut and stops.**

**"Uhh... Nevermind, it was stupid anyway." Roy states. "It's nothing." He repeats after getting a look from her.**

**"Ok." Riza shrugs unsure.**

**All right, so this time he chickened out but next time, he'll get it right.**

**"And CUT!! That is a wrap everyone." Paige states. "Great job."**

**"Wait.... It's over?" Chelsea asks, from her chair off set.**

**"......Yeah?" Paige replies.**

**Chelsea gets tears in her eyes, "B-b-but why?!"**

**"Uhhh.. Because it has to end somewhere." She states.**

**"B-but what about my Edo!?" **

**"He's right beside you."**

**"Oh...."**

**"And don't forget! He's taking you out again!" Paige smirks.**

**"WHAT!?"**

**"REALLY?!"**

**"Yes."**

**"Awesome." Chelsea smiles.**

**"And let's not forget Edo, you have to take her out tonight because we have the after party tomorrow night." Paige states.**

Well this is the end. Please review. But stay tuned for more.

Smeakr, out.


	9. Dead AFTERPARTY!

_**WELCOME!! TO THE 'DEAD?' AFTERPARTY!!!! **_

_**Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy!!**_

_**AN: Guest appearance by peaceofmindalchemist**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"HELLO!! AND WELCOME TO THE AFTER PARTY!!!!" Paige yells, a huge grin on her face.

"PAIGEY!!!!! WHERE IS EDO!?!?" Chelsea cries

"He should be here but I guess he's not." She shrugs.

"EDWARD!!!!!" Chelsea screams. "WHEREEEE ARRREEEE YYOOOOOUUU!?!?"

"What is she screaming about?" Roy Mustang asks, walking up to Paige.

"Apparently, she can't find Edward anywhere." Paige replies.

Mustang snickers, "Yeah, he's hiding from her."

"REALLY!?!?" Chelsea yells. "WHERE IS HE!?"

"I'm sorry, he told me not to tell you where he is." Roy states.

"Fine.." Chelsea sighs. "BUT MARK MY WORDS EDWARD ELRIC!! I WILL FIND YOU!!"

"Oh. Coming through the door we have Naomi and Hayden." Paige comments.

"SUP PEOPLES!!!" Hayden says, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Naomi? Mustang's over there." Paige smirks.

"Really?!" She gasps.

"Uh huh." Paige nods.

"MUSTANG!!!!!!!!!!!" Naomi cries.

"Oh no." He mumbles, as Naomi runs at him and glomps him.

"He deserved it." Chelsea states.

"Why?" Hayden asks.

"Because he won't tell me where Edward is." She answers simply.

"Riiiiight." He nods slowly, as he walks away from her.

"Coming in the door is Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc!!" Paige announces.

"YO BREDA!!" Jean yells, running at his friend, who is at the buffet table. **(A/N: Surprise, surprise.)**

Riza sighs, shaking her head at Havoc. When hearing her name being called, she looks up and smiles. Roy stood in front of her with his hand extended and grinning.

"What happened to you?" Riza chuckles.

"Naomi found out I was already here." He replies, simply, with a shrug.

Riza snickers, "I can see that."

Roy was bruised and cut. What Naomi did to him, is a mystery, that we probably don't want to know.

Riza takes his extended hand, with a smile, and they walk into the room, where the party was already taking place.

"YO ROY!!!" The unmistakable voice of Maes Hughes sounds through the room.

"Oh no...." Mustang mutters.

Riza chuckles at his reaction to his friend calling to him.

"Yes Maes?" Roy asks through gritted teeth. "Would you like something from me?"

"Why, how sweet of you to ask Roy." Maes grins. "I have some new pictures of Elysia, and I have some copies for both you and Riza."

"Oh joy." Mustang mumbles.

Riza glares at Roy and elbows him in the gut.

"I mean oh joy!!!" He repeats, slightly glaring at the woman beside him.

"You mean it!?" Hughes yells.

Roy sighs, "Yeah."

"YAY!!!" Maes cries, a huge grin in his face. Digging through his pocket, he pulls out about 10 pictures. "Here you are Roy." He hands Mustang 5 pictures. "And here are some for Riza." Maes hands some to her then walks away kissing a photo of his wife and daughter.

"He is one wierd man." Roy states.

"Yeah, but he's your best friend." Riza chuckles.

Mustang groans, "Don't remind me."

Riza starts to laugh at his mumbling.

Suddenly, miniacle laughter fills the room.

"W-w-w-what was that?" Fuery studders.

"I'm not quite sure, Fuery." Jean Havoc states, with a small gulp. "And I don't know if I want to know."

"FEAR ME!!! FOR I HAVE A NERF GUN AND SILLY STRING!!!!" A voice cries.

"A nerf gun?" Chelsea questions.

"Silly string?" Havoc chuckles.

"Oh... AND TOILET PAPER THAT WILL ATTACK WITH MY COMMAND!!!" the voice screams.

"Wait a minute...." Cynthia says, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, Cynthia come join me and help me crash this party!!"

"OH YEAH!!!" Cynthia grins, running out the door.

"That was wierd but ok.." Chelsea blinks.

"That's my sister for you." Paige states.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Where do you think she went?" Hayden asks.

"No clue." Paige replies, quickly. "Anyways, let's get on with this party, shall we?"

"OH YEAH!!!" Hayden cries, a huge grin on his face.

Many people cheer then the music blasts through the speakers.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!" Someone cheers.

Shadows go across the floor from above.

"What the heck?" Chelsea blinks.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WE HAVE COME TO CRASH THIS PARTY!!!!" Two voices scream.

The source of the voices land on the ground. Their names are Cynthia and Dani.

"Somehow I knew it was you, Dani." Paige sighs.

"Did you? Did you really?" Dani asks.

"Yes, Dani, I somewhat did know it was you." She nods.

"Awe dang..." Dani growls. "But we have come here on a mission and we shall complete it."

"What? To crash the afterparty?" Chelsea questions.

"....Yeah, pretty much." Dani nods, with a shrug, while Cynthia nods constantly behind her.

"Uhhh, Why don't you just join us at the afterparty?" Paige asks.

"B-b-but I got everything ready for this and I was sooooo prepared to crash it." Dani pouts.

"You have crashed it." Paige states. "You came and the music was shut off so you could come and announce your buisness here."

"That is true... and I _can_ still use the silly string to make cool streamers fly." Dani muses.

"Exactly." Paige smiles.

"All right, I'm in!" She nods.

"AWE!!! Does that mean we're done crashing?" Cynthia whines.

"Yes."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's offical, I am deaf." Chelsea blinks.

"You and me both." Hayden groans.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I HAVE MADE YOU DEAF!!!!" Cynthia laughs miniacly.

"I'm going to put this in the nicest way possible. Shut up." Chelsea demands.

"That's the nicest way possible?" Hayden asks.

"Yes." She replies.

"All right, now that, that is over we can PARTY!!!" Paige grins.

"WOOOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey D.J.? Crank it up!!" Hayden smiles, widely.

The D.J. gives him a thumbs up and turns the music up. Some people head towards the dancefloor while some head for the buffet or sit at one of the tables set up around the room. To tell the truth Naomi is the life of the dancefloor. Not that surprising...

"Well, now that the party is in full swing, let's check up on the cast." Paige grins, moitioning for the camera to follow her.

Paige walks up to Fuery, a big grin in her face.

"So Kain? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am."

"Good." Paige smiles.

"How are you doing?" Fuery asks.

"I'm doing well. Thanks Fuery." She replies. "Well you have fun. I'm going to go and bother Jean." Evil smirk. :3

Fuery laughs. "Ok. I'll talk to you later." Paige waves as she walks towards Jean Havoc.

"This is going to be fun." She smirks into the camera. "JEAN!!!"

"Crap." He mutters. "Yes, Paige?"

"Whatcha doin'?" Paige asks, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"...Nothing much?" Jean replies.

"Nice, nice." She grins.

"All right, what do you want from me?"

"Me? Want something from you? How can you ask such a thing?" Paige gasps.

"Because you are actually talking to me, you never talk to me unless you absolutely have to."

"I actually don't want anything from you. I just wanted to bug you." She smiles. "And guess what?"

"What?" Jean sighs.

"It worked."

He groans in annoyance.

"Well bye." Paige waves to him as she walks away.

Unknown to Paige, Jean Havoc had rolled his eyes.

"Breda is next." Paige smirks

Poor Breda. According to Paige, Hayate 'magicly' appeared and is chasing Breda around the room.

"Breda? Why are you running?" Paige asks.

"THE DOG IS CHASING ME!!! I HATE DOGS!!" Breda replies.

"Oh right. I forgot." She nods, 'innocently'. Wait, Paige? Innocent? Never. xD

Breda jumps up onto the DJ's stage.

"Get rid of him. Please." He begs.

"Riza!! Call Hayate!" Paige calls.

A whistle sounds through the air and Hayate runs towards the sound.

"Thank you." Breda says, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Paige rolls her eyes. "See ya, Breda."

She walks away from the hungry man gorfing down food.

"All right. ...I'm not even going to try and bug Roy and Riza because I don't want to either burn or die of bullets." Paige sighs.

"Good plan." Chelsea says.

"I know, hey?" Paige nods, with a grin.

"Ahhh, yeah." She chuckles.

"So, how are you doing?" Paige asks.

"Not bad, you?" Chelsea replies.

"Oh, y'know, I'm doing good. I'm going around and bugging everyone... except Mustang in fear that I might die." She states.

"Good plan man."

"I know right?" Paige grins.

"Well, I'm going to go join Breda at the buffet table." Chelsea gets a evil smirk on her face.

"You do that." She blinks.

"I plan to." Chelsea smirks.

Paige shakes her head as Chelsea stalks towards the buffet table.

"HIIIIIII PAAAAAIIIIIGGGEEEEEYYYY!!!!!" A voice calls.

".....Hi Naomi."

"ARE YOU HAVING FUN?!?!?!" She grins.

"Naomi? Are you drunk?" Paige asks.

".....No. That was just fun, fun, fun." Naomi replies.

"All right." Paige blinks. "And yes, I am having fun."

"Wait.... is that a camera?" Naomi's grin widens.

"Yeah..." She hesitently nods.

"HELLO TV VIEWERS!!!!!!" Naomi yells into the camera.

"Naomi? It's off." Paige states simply.

Naomi's grin turns into a pout. "B-b-but why?"

"Because nothing was happening at the moment in time." Paige replies.

"YOU MONSTER!!!!" Naomi cries.

Paige rolls her eyes. "I know, Naomi, I know."

Naomi glares slightly at her then stomps her foot and walks away.

"It was on right?" Paige asks the cameraman.

"Yup." He smirks.

"Good." She chuckles.

"That was mean." Someone says from behind the camera.

The camera turns to see Hayden.

"But I probably would've done something meaner." He states.

"Yeah... ok?" Paige blinks.

"Anyways, BYE!!!" Hayden grins running away.

"That was odd but sadly normal for him." Paige sighs. "Why don't we go find Cynthia and Dani?"

Taking a look around the room, they don't see the crazy duo anywhere.

"Wierd. Normally, they aren't very hard to miss. I wonder where they went to." Paige blinks. "Wait, there they are. They are dancing with the DJ. I don't think we should interupt...but they can't say anything to me cause then the whole world will hear. So... let's go."

They walk towards the stage where Cynthia and Dani are dancing. And wildly I may add.

"Hey!! Cynthia!? Dani?!" Paige calls.

"WHAT!!!???" Was the harsh reply.

"You want to be on TV?" She asks.

"HECK YES!!" They cry, running towards Paige.

The duo stand in front of the camera and stare at it.

"You guys? If you want to be on TV, you might want to say something." Paige states.

"Like what?" They ask.

"I don't know." She replies.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN!!!!" Chelsea screams from a far corner of the room.

Paige sighs. "Found Chelsea. Anyways you can say anything, I guess."

"Anything?" Cynthia smirks.

"Okay, maybe not anything. But you can say Hi." Paige says.

The two glance at each other for a second then look back into the camera.

"HELLO OUT THERE!!!!" They both grin.

Paige rolls her eyes. "You guys are so wierd."

"Yes but you wouldn't want us any other way." Dani says.

"An yet you guys are truthful."

"We know." Cynthia grins.

"I don't even have to ask you two if you're enjoying yourselves." Paige states.

"We're having a blast." Dani nods.

"I kinda figured that when I saw you two dancing up there with the DJ." Paige says rolling her eyes.

"I know. Fun huh?" Cynthia eyes widen with excitement.

"Sure, sure." She nods.

Suddenly screaming fills the air followed by a cry of surprise.

"What was that?" Cynthia asks.

"I'm guessing that Chelsea found Edward." Paige replies.

"Oh, lucky him." She chuckles.

"Yeah, he's probably not thinking the same thing." Paige nods.

"Psst." Comes from behind the camera.

"Yeah?" Paige asks.

"We have ten minutes left." The cameraman states.

"Well then I'll just have to hurry it up then." She smiles.

Paige walks over to the stage and tells the DJ to shut off the nods and does just that.

"HEY!!! WHY YOU SHUT OFF THE MUSIC!?!? THAT WAS MA JAM!!!" Naomi yells.

"It'll be back on in a second." Paige rolls her eyes. "Now we only have ten minutes left of showtime and we have to let everyone know whats coming up."

"Then you'll turn back on the music?" Naomi questions.

"Yes then we'll turn back on the music." She nods. "Now who wants to be the one to tell the people what's coming up?"

Silence......

"Anyone?" Paige asks.

"I WILL!!! I WILL!!!!" Cynthia cries, a huge grin on her face.

"Okay... Cynthia will tell the viewers what's coming." Paige sighs. "Come on up here sister dear."

"YAY!!"

She quickly runs up to the stage.

"Hi." Cynthia smiles.

"Get on with it." Naomi demands. "I wanna dance."

"Fine, fine." She waves it off then looks at the camera. "Viewers! Coming to a place near you is........" Cynthia takes in a big breath, "THE SEQUAL TO 'DEAD?'!!!!!"

"There you are people." Paige shrugs. "Keep an eye out for the sequal to 'Dead?' Which should be coming soon but that may vary on how much homework I get and how busy I get. Hope you all had a good time following us at the 'Dead? Afterparty.' Because I know I had fun. We'll see you all in the sequal. BYE!! HIT IT DJ!!"

"You got it."

"FINALLY!!!" Naomi cries.

**Hope you enjoyed the Afterparty. Cause I had so much fun writing it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
